The light field display technology may use a relatively flexible display effect by means of a hardware structure similar to that of the traditional display technology. For example, light field 3D display, light field projection display, light field near-to-eye display on a wearable device, vision correction of light field display or the like draw increasingly common attention from researchers in recent years.
To some extent, the light field display technology may be regarded as a 3D display technology that falls in between the traditional binocular stereoscopic display technology and the holographic display technology. The light field display technology may present multi-view information compared with the traditional binocular stereoscopic display technology, need to process less data compared with the holographic display technology, but need to process data many times more than the binocular stereoscopic display technology. Therefore, certain performance trade-off may be taken into account in designing a light field display system. For example, light field information may be displayed at a lower frame rate so as to reduce a total data size required to be processed for playing contents. However, in some scenarios, display at a lower frame rate may cause streaking or jumping of a display frame, thus having an adverse impact on a user's viewing effect.